


A Mask for a Truth

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Consensual Kink, Emotional Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: CATEGORY: A Phrack back in Melbourne story.Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth. Oscar WildePROMPT: You're the only boy who ever made me cry, and I decided that if you could make me cry, I must really love you.





	A Mask for a Truth

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest apologies for my original prompter as I don't remember who it was!

**Chapter One**

Phryne loved sex.

She loved the earthiness of it. She hated that people thought of sex as succumbing to baser instincts as if that was a bad thing. That it was always crude or a shameful act. Sex had been life-affirming for her during the war and afterward, as she had roamed the globe searching for, something, anything to make the world make more sense again, sex had been an anchor of sorts.

She had found sex to be the ultimate communication tool during her travels. It could transcend class, language, or cultural barriers or made those differences all the clearer. She knew it was conjecture on her part, but time and again she felt she learned as much about a place from being with a lover as any guidebook could tell her. But much like a guidebook, she had been more than happy to indulge in the highlights and then move on to the next adventure.

And then appeared one Senior Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. Handsome, certainly. Clever, absolutely. Thoughtful, in spades. But he had placed himself off limits early on in their acquaintance and then they had become friends. And while their verbal sparring often crossed the line into flirtation, it had taken over a year for the two of them to both be inclined in the same way at the same time.

And it had been the most frustrating, intriguing, infuriating and thrilling year she could have imagined.

She had learned so much about him before they had ever been naked, it was surprisingly refreshing. She had seduced and undressed him 100 times before ever locating his tie hanging from her nightstand. Or experienced the feeling of his hands caressing her thighs as he unhooked her garters.

Jack had done something no other man had, he became one of her best friends. Therefore, it was par for the course that he would arrive in London right around the time she was giving serious consideration to how many months she would serve for killing her father, or whether his laundry list of transgressions was enough for a judge to consider it justifiable homicide. (To be clear, she only tabled the idea in the excitement of seeing Jack. Her father was not in the clear just yet.)

Jack’s presence at the Fisher’s London town home was a welcome distraction for everyone. She could tell he was taken aback to discover that her mother was not so much a mix of Phryne and her Aunt Prudence as he had likely imagined, but was far more like Mac or Jane in her temperament. And, being the most pragmatic of all the Fishers, it was her mother’s brilliant suggestion that she and Henry head to the country estate early in order to give Phryne and Jack space - under the guise of playing tour guide during the last of the season in London.

Once they were alone, Phryne and Jack set about behaving like newlyweds. They wanted to know everything about each other from top to bottom. Both seemed sure that every touch, glance, and moan was the key to unlocking some monumentally important secret about the other.

They actually had made it out of bed a few times as well to see a bit of the city and enjoy the social season. They took in a Rodgers & Hart musical that only the two of them seemed to enjoy. Their laughter eliciting raised eyebrows and curious looks from their neighbors. They also caught a positively brilliant play by Noel Coward called, Private Lives that had them talking all the way home from the theater until the first hints of pink slipped past the curtains in the parlour.

And there were parties. Phryne’s return to London had been met with rejoicing by many of her  
former circle of friends, including Cousin Guy and Isabella. It had in fact been their idea to attend what she and Jack would later refer to only as “the party.” Jack was likely suspicious of the nature of this party, based on that information alone. However, she knew that Jack Robinson had not followed her to London to play it safe. God love him.

So this is how the two of them found themselves in an ornate stateroom, in a quiet neighborhood of London, on a chilly winter evening, in masks and evening wear, signing a document that ensured their safety and underscored the discretion of all attendees.

She had known what kind of party this was from the very beginning but doubted that Jack had realized the full scale of it until that moment. She suspected, or maybe it was hoped, that he would be open to wherever the evening took them. Perhaps, in her own way, it was a test of sorts for him. Maybe to see just how much of a liberal-minded man he was prepared to be.

  
**Chapter 2**

  
Jack had known the minute Guy and Isabella’s names came up, that they were headed for some sort of scandalous evening. But he had not quite imagined just how licentious the evening might become. He had seen various illicit acts during his time with Vice but those establishments were usually on the “wrong side” of the tracks, not divertissements in large manor houses by exclusive invitation. Jack couldn’t help but wonder if such lascivious parties were happening in Melbourne and for that matter, how many of them Phryne might have attended.

The woman in question was standing next to him in the Great Hall surrounded by guests in risqué cocktail attire and servers barely dressed at all. She was beautiful tonight, she was beautiful every night. She had opted to wear a lace mask that only slightly obscured her identity but had the magical ability to make her eyes gleam like tourmaline, her lips to seem more plump and kissable, and graze her cheekbones, highlighting their chiseled appearance.  
Because her most expressive features were heightened it was clear to him when her thoughts turned to mischief. He felt he could actually see the naughty thought pop into her mind as she glanced pointedly across the room - giving a subtle tilt of her head in the direction of a bright young thing reclining provocatively on a chaise. She hadn’t said a word yet, but the look she shot him over her glass of champagne spoke volumes. Yes, even with that black lace mask covering part of her face, her intentions were palpable.

“Phryne, no.”

“You said you were up for anything!”

“That did not extend to stealing away into the deeper recesses of a house clearly full of depravity. Also, not really my type. Just what sort of party is this, Phryne?”

Her eyes lit up more brightly at the words. Something he didn’t think possible.

“How do you know it’s a house full of depravity, Jack?” They were already standing close enough together that there was no mistaking a certain level of intimacy between them, but she sidled up even closer as she practically purred her request.

“Tell me what you see, Jack. Describe it to me.”

He felt her words slide down his body as if they had been her hands or lips instead, causing his body to shiver.

“Very well, Miss Fisher,” he loved to still call her that just to have her look up at him with that quick flash of fire and that perfectly arched brow. He adjusted his own black silk mask ensuring it was secure, before turning his attention to the other party guests.

“The couple at the mantel have been engaged in a conversation with that blonde woman for quite some time. They have steadily drawn closer to each other and are speaking with increasingly hushed tones. And there, the two women brushed their hands against each other again, I presume under the pretense of comparing their accessories. The three will be sneaking off to some room upstairs at any moment.”

“They do look rather well-matched, though, don’t you think?”

Phryne slid her hand to his waist. Jack almost spit out his champagne. He was not used to them being so intimate in public. But, this wasn’t Australia and he didn’t really know anyone at this  
being so intimate in public. But, this wasn’t Australia and he didn’t really know anyone at this party other than Phryne, Guy, and Isabella. The latter of which had long wandered off with a very young chestnut beauty.

“One could say that they are all attractive in one way or another to someone. You are trying to distract me though from my task. Over by the bookcase, we have the dashing young doctor who was monopolizing your time before dinner...

“Jack!”

“Who appears to have successfully negotiated quite a different sort of partner as he follows that writer from America up the staircase.”

She leaned closer so that her lips were all but pressed to his ear. The sensation sending electric currents straight to his groin.

“Yes, when he was ‘monopolizing my time,’ we were discussing the eye-opening experiences of a good literary education.”

Jack inclined his head so he could see her better. And while he appreciated her breathy seduction, he knew she was goading him more than seducing him with a loaded sentence like that.

“I already know about you and Sam, Phryne, you’ll have to do better than that if you want to make me jealous.”

She slid her hand from his waist lightly down his backside. “You know I don’t believe in jealousy Jack, but a good intrigue has its time and place now and again.”

There was something about her hands cupping his backside that felt both possessive and intimate. Jack enjoyed being claimed by her in this way, especially in public. It was also a position where he could get lost in her luminous eyes and forget himself entirely.

Jack swallowed hard, then reluctantly pulled away from her embrace. He cleared his throat which had suddenly gone dry. Then resumed his observations.

“As if on cue, we have the handsome lady of the manor re-emerging from giving a ‘tour’ of her home to the dark and sultry brunette woman currently adjusting her fascinator. It will be awhile before she realizes she has lost an earring.”

“Dark and sultry, eh? Hmmm, perhaps a hint at what your type is, Jack? Now, how do you know that she wasn’t giving her a proper tour, Jack?”

She leaned in just enough to squeeze one of his butt cheeks and his eyes briefly fluttered closed.

“I had stepped out into the hallway in search of the powder room and took a wrong turn down one of the many damn corridors of this maze of a manor house. In glancing through an open door that had the lights on, I stumbled upon the two women engaged in an activity that I hadn’t seen since that brothel raid all those years ago.”

Phryne could see that her touch was having the desired effect on him and was pleasantly surprised at the light flush that had blossomed across his cheeks as he described the activities of the other party guests. She was curious just how excited he was becoming so she set down her champagne coupe on a nearby table and brought her now free hand up his thigh, then continued across the front of his trousers.

She could feel he was already becoming erect, but he responded to her fingers caressing over him with a twitch.

“Phryne.” It was part warning and part plea.

“Mmm, Jack. I am quite sure neither of us suspects we’ll meet up again soon with Guy and Isabella, and frankly, I have no desire to wait until we return to my parent’s house to explore this...rising...situation. If being in the house isn’t to your liking, perhaps I can persuade you outside into the garden? Unless, it is within the realm of possibility that your curiosity was piqued by what you have observed here tonight? Maybe something you’d like us to try? Or someone?”

Years ago he would have been mortified at being this aroused in public and with his lover actively coaxing him further. Not his younger self, his cautious middle self. The restrained, self-conscious version of himself brought on by having a very public father-in-law and a need to be seen above reproach. However, the last vestiges of that self were shed once he jailed the father-in-law in question.

The shedding of that middle, restrained, prudent version of himself had left him raw. Phryne could have taken advantage of that, of him. In that vulnerable space, she could have asked him almost anything and he might have done it. But she didn’t. The friendship she offered him during that time had meant the world to him. She left him to find his footing (with only a few missteps by both of them), urged him to leap, and then fly.

And that’s how Jack felt at that moment, with Phryne pressed close and looking up at him with lust and anticipation in her eyes, like he was floating on air. He stared into the eyes of the most beautiful woman in the room, knowing that at that moment, she craved him. The last of his propriety was tucked away like a handkerchief and he let his baser instincts take over.

Phryne Fisher felt a shiver of her own as she watched his pupils dilate from the tiny pinholes of the vigilant detective inspector to the wide open black holes of Jack Robinson her lover. She suspected he had no idea how deliciously intimate that moment of transition was for her. She thought of it as her moment.

“So Jack, what will it be tonight? Tell me what you want, what you desire. Parties like this one are special. There are rooms to suit any appetite. There is no judgment here. Not by me, not by any of the other guests.”

He took a hard swallow, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

“Just you tonight, please? I hope that’s not a disappointment?”

Phryne’s heart fluttered a bit at his choice of words. Jack Robinson always spoke thoughtfully. Just you tonight, please.

Those words indicated an openness that she knew he was capable of and promised a very intriguing future. She felt giddy with this hint that he might be open to exploring his sexual self with her over time. Perhaps he even had fantasies and appetites that rivaled her own? She had been in a state of arousal all evening, but now her concupiscence was rekindled anew.

“Jack, there is plenty for just the two of us to explore tonight. The fact that you didn’t back down once you deduced what sort of party this might be? Oh, Jack, that is far from being a disappointment to me. That means more than you could possibly imagine.”

His smile was almost shy, but there was a hint of mischief lurking in the corners and a glint in his eyes. He closed the centimeters that separated them, brushing his lips lightly across hers before moving over to her ear. He nibbled her lobe a moment before nuzzling the sensitive skin of her neck.

“I mean, I only want to be inside you tonight, Phryne. However, there is something I am curious about possibly trying with you.” He was so close to her ear, she felt the next words he whispered in her ear almost more than she heard them. And feeling his baritone against her sensitive ears made her a bit dizzy so it took a moment to process what he had said. But if she had heard correctly, the evening was about to become truly memorable. Jack must have mistaken her lack of response for disinterest, disgust, or worse because he blushed furiously. He sheepishly pulled away to look at her face to better gauge her reaction. She saw the worry in his eyes and finally found her tongue to respond.

“Oh Jack, don’t look so worried darling. Actually, it took me a minute to register what you said because of how it felt over my skin.”

This took him aback a bit, but he noted it for future reference. My voice, really?! The way she enunciated the word felt, he could imagine the way her tongue danced in her mouth as she said it and it sent a bit of heat to his belly.

“But if I am correct about what you are asking, I am positively enchanted. I have to admit it is not something I have done before on purpose. There was, of course, the time with that Scottish tavern owner….”

“Really, Miss Fisher?!”

Phryne winked at him and he realized he had played right into her wicked, teasing ways.

“Perhaps I should add spanking to my list of requests for this evening.”

“Mmm, now there’s an idea! I can’t say I would object if you were so inspired. Now, come along Jack, I think everything we are looking for is just up those stairs.”

He was still nervous, but their banter had shored up his confidence.

He offered his arm out to her, she wrapped one of hers around it and together they made their way to the ornate staircase that was the trademark of the home. He tried to focus on the physical elements of Phryne as much as possible, how she felt next to him, a mix of muscles and softness; her scent, a heady combination of jasmine and personal musk; the sounds made by the rustling of the fabric of her gown. Anything to drown out the thumping of his heart and the voices of doubt, self-preservation, propriety, and fear that were waiting to seep back into his mind.

+++

  
She was inherently a curious person and Jack Robinson fascinated her like a living breathing puzzle she was itching to solve. Pleasantly surprised that he had taken everything in stride tonight was an egregious understatement. What was about to happen went far beyond his nonplussed acceptance of the true nature of this party, this was all out participation.

She suddenly wondered if this was exactly the sort of thing to do early on in their relationship or a terrible idea. Was it going to be too much too soon? She looked over to him just as he turned his head to her, they exchanged a charged glance, each took a deep breath and then, they began their ascent.

Momentous seemed hyperbole, but there was no denying the slight flutter that coursed through her stomach. Somewhere in the back of her mind lurked an unexpected thought: Just how far down the rabbit hole are you prepared to go, Phryne? And what will you find when you get there?

**Chapter 3**

The second floor pulsed with energy. The stairs led up to an unusual wraparound-style landing. There were doorways that led off to what must be staterooms or bedrooms. They slowed their pace as they reached the top of the stairs. The lighting was far dimmer up here than down on the lower floor. There was a fascinating glow coming from above them and Jack finally looked up to take note of the stained glass that was above them. The full moon that was out that evening softly illuminating their way. The quiet beauty of it helped to calm his heart a bit which he realized had been beating much faster than usual.

Phryne gently tugged his arm.

“This way I think, I can hear voices….I mean, people talking.”

Jack had heard the muffled moans and sounds of ecstasy seeping through the walls and understood her clarification. He was not orthodox in his conduct (although he knew he sometimes came across that way), but hardly a libertine either. It was safe to say that every sensation from this moment forward was pushing his personal boundaries. A small smile twitched his lips and he had to shake his head in disbelief - not pushing, expanding. If he didn’t want to be in this moment, he could walk away at any time. Phryne caught the gesture and couldn’t help but smile as well.

“A little different to be on the other side isn’t it Detective Inspector?”

Finding his mouth had gone a bit dry, he cleared his throat before responding.

“Ah yes, I would have to say this is the closest to relating to Collins I have been in a very long time.”

“Oh heavens, poor Hugh! Although he and Dot have had several months as man and wife now, so they might surprise us.”

“Your little book of inspiration will surely prove helpful as well.”

“I didn’t know you knew about that!”

“He left it at the station.”

“Hmm, then I take it you took a peek at it as well?”

“I may have browsed a page or two, for empirical purposes, naturally.”

“Naturally. Although I had wondered where you had picked up that thing you did the other night and now I know.”

“That’s not where I learned that, Phryne.” He had dropped his voice a register as he said it.

If she had been wearing knickers, they would be completely soaked at this point.

Jack continued with a different tack. “I think from here on out, for both of our sakes, we shouldn’t refer to each other by our real names.”

“Who could we possibly know here other than Guy and Isabella, Jack?”

“Phryne, please? I won’t be able to relax completely otherwise.”

“Fine, then Archie it is this evening! I often wondered what he was covering up under those charming sweater vests.”

“Fancied that one, did you, Fern?”

They were both grinning at each other in that way that only new lovers do - knowing smiles full of secrets and discoveries. They clasped hands and continued to explore the landing.

They came upon a set of double doors that opened onto a room softly lit by a number of sconces along the walls. It was designed in the shape of an oval with a few beautifully carved pillars throughout. The room was fashioned in a Neo-Classical style and felt like they had stepped back in time to a Roman palace. The slight increase in illumination was enough to see some of the details along the walls and more importantly the feast of figures already indulging in the semiprivate surroundings.

One couple, in particular, had availed themselves of a larger than usual chaise lounge that was not quite in the center of the room but illuminated more brightly by a clever placement of overhead lighting. The pair had cast aside much of their clothing and were well on their way to consummating their assignation in grand style.

Phryne practically growled in approval and with renewed vigor quickly ushered Jack to an empty alcove not too far from the couple on the chaise. She lightly pushed him down onto the cushions, deftly using the momentum to fall into his lap so that Jack was cradling her in his arms but she had a clear view of the couple. Jack was breathless for so many reasons he gave up trying to name any of them. Coherent thoughts, were in fact generally becoming harder to come by.

This was a level of stimulation he had never experienced before. When he had been a youth there had been relatively innocent secret kissing games among his friends. In the army, where there was little to no privacy, if his mates brought someone back from the village you couldn’t escape the sounds and occasionally the sights of those liaisons.

This, however, was altogether different.

Every sense was activated. Clearly, Phryne was feeling it as well, as he could practically feel her vibrating with excitement and anticipation.

Neither seemed to be able to tear their eyes away. Jack became aware of Phryne’s hands loosening his tie. The action reminded him to breathe. With nimble fingers, she began unbuttoning his dress shirt next. He shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket, which had begun to feel oppressive and confining.

His attention quickly snapped back to the uninhibited pair. He was fascinated that the couple wasn’t ignoring the other people in the room, instead, they seemed to be relishing in the attention. Jack saw the man smiling to another couple in a different part of the room, clearly flirting with them. The woman looked over at Jack and Phryne, then bit her bottom lip. Whether she was looking at Phryne or him, he wasn’t sure. Nor did he really care. She was not a classic beauty but there was something beguiling about her. He found himself enraptured by the lock of her hair that had fallen loose from its pins, the shape of her backside in the air as her lover pushed into her from behind. The way she winked at him.

Jack gasped, as he realized she had winked at him. Winked at him.

Phryne had turned her head to nuzzle his neck, so Jack knew the woman was looking at him alone. He was astonished by her brazenness. Yet, he also found it arousing. He suspected that he should have been more horrified at that realization, but he found he was not. Neither did he feel ashamed.

Phryne responded to Jack’s gasp and looked up to see his cheekbones worrying under his skin as he tried to contain himself. She knew his pupils had dilated even in the dim light because his eyes were almost black. She turned her head back to the couple and saw the way the woman had locked eyes with him, clearly adding him to her carnal pleasures.

Phryne found she wasn’t jealous in the slightest by this. She was in no way shocked that the woman would find Jack attractive. He was easily the most handsome man in the room, mask or no mask. Seeing someone like Jack so engrossed and titillated was a welcome surprise for her. This evening was indeed proving very enlightening regarding the sexual appetites of one Jack Robinson.

She felt his fingers slide up the inside of her thigh, caressing the soft silk of her stockings. She hummed in his ear with approval. “Jack darling, she is very bewitching. Do you wish it was you up there with her? Or do you wish it was us up there instead? Is that what you wanted, darling?”

He answered as if from a dream. His voice had become husky, thick with lust and desire. “I, do not desire her. After all, I have the most beautiful woman in the room sitting on my lap right now rubbing my chest in a very inviting way.”  
Phryne punctuated that with a small pinch of his nipple, eliciting a small jolt and groan from Jack.

“And, I am unsure about being quite that exposed and in the limelight. But I...I do find watching them very...exciting.

“I find your lack of singlet very exciting Jack. One would almost think you did have some idea how this evening might end.” She leaned over, ran her tongue around the darkened circle of his areola, spiraling inward until her tongue brushed his nipple. Then she softly blew air over the dampened skin and watched his nipple pebble under attentions. He growled in response, his eyelids fluttering.

He had been swept away downstairs, caught up in the idea of doing something he had never tried before with Phryne. Not that he needed to impress her as much as he never wanted to stop showing her he could be a liberal-minded man. He wasn’t sure what he had pictured when he’d told her he wanted to make love to her while others watched. But being center stage like the couple was now (oh my, how was she still keeping eye contact with him in that position!) was not quite what he was imagining.

He realized that if being up there was what she wanted, he’d be hard pressed to deny her request. Most importantly, he trusted her. He trusted that she would not lead him into a situation where he was made to feel foolish and scorned. Phryne may not always think through her actions ahead of time when it came to herself, but she would not willingly jeopardize someone she cared for, of this Jack, was certain.

Besides, he knew there would be a line down the staircase all the way to the front door for someone else to take his place with her right now. But at the moment she was with him and he never wanted her to regret that choice. Besides, with her how could he feel anything but exalted? Even making love to her in front of these people. Regardless of his own self-consciousness, he knew full well he only had to look into her eyes alone to lose himself in the moment and let everything else float away.

Nevertheless, he felt himself stammer out. “You don’t want to be up there, do you?”

“Darling, I think we would look amazing up there, but this is your night, so it is your choice. Isn’t  
being watched like that what you wanted when we came up here?”

“You would look amazing up there Phryne, you look amazing everywhere.”

“Flatterer! Trust me Jack, that woman and I aren’t the only ones in this room undressing you with their eyes right now.”

Be that as it may, I think this alcove may be as far as I can go this evening. To be honest, I am not altogether sure what I was expecting. I just know that I’ve never experienced anything like this. And I believe that at the moment you are doing an admirable job of undressing me with more than just your eyes.”

Despite savoring the moment of having her flash her naughtiest smile his direction, Jack finally broke eye contact with her to scan the room to see what she was talking about. He was taken aback when he realized even in the dim lighting he could sense eyes turned their direction. He was still not convinced that it wasn’t her that they were captivated by, after all, in his eyes, Phryne was the most stunning woman at the party that evening.

During their exchange, his hand had continued caressing the top of her stocking and the tender flesh of her thigh just above it. He slid his hand a little higher, where his fingers were met with evidence of her arousal. His long fingers continued upward, but instead of the delicate feeling of French lace he had grown very fond of, his explorations revealed she was not wearing knickers of any kind. No lace, it turned out, was even better. He growled his approval at the discovery.

“Ph..Fern” her name was a stretched out groan escaping his lips. She took the cue, hearing the need in his voice. She made swift work of the final buttons and fastenings keeping him constrained. He slid his pants and undergarments down his strong thighs. Together they adjusted her so that she was able to straddle his lap. He untangled the edges of her dress, sliding the fabric up to her hips to do so. Neither of them having much concern about the flash of flesh they had given to the other guests in the room. Phryne rose up to align herself with him and he held himself in place as she sunk down onto his tip and stopped.

The sexual energy in the room had been amplified as soon as they entered it, but now, with them shedding clothing like their inhibitions, the air crackled with electricity. The couple in the limelight may have climaxed, no one could swear for sure because the attention in the room unmistakably shifted to the alcove where the two newcomers were teasing each other and now it seemed all of them as well. The room held its collective breath in anticipation.

Phryne used her muscles to hover, savoring the feeling of his head rubbing against the sensitive cluster of nerve endings of her clit. She watched as Jack’s lids became heavy as he took his own time to savor the sensations this tease created. She could just make out the skin on his chest as it became flushed. She felt eyes devouring her from around the room as she finally sank down, taking him completely inside.

  
They sighed in unison as their most intimate flesh was finally touching. Phryne would swear later she felt a collective sigh from the room as well.

  
+++

  
Jack started to slide the straps of her dress down her shoulders so he could lavish her breasts with kisses, but hesitated, remembering they were not actually alone. Phryne shot him a look that let him know she appreciated the thoughtfulness and then popped the straps off on her own as her response.

She had been a nude model for an artist and had danced topless in front of a room full of people, including his constable, her cabbies, and Dot of all people. Topless, unless you counted the lovely diamonds that had been circling her plump pink nipples, and Jack had often tried counting them in his mind’s eye. He was only able to count up to 45 before he completely unraveled.

Why would he think this would be a concern for her? No, there she was, confidently riding him like Lady Godiva on her horse. Her body undulated over him, causing her breasts to softly bounce in the process. She was magnificent. A wide and wicked smile spread across her face as she looked down at the disheveled wreck he must be at this point. But he was her wreck. Her Roman soldier at last in this faux palace of a room.

  
But a strumpet’s fool he was not.

They had been sexually intimate for a month now. And despite having traveled over halfway around the world to see her, he did not presume anything. Therefore, every time they made love he held nothing back. It was as if every time it might be his last. Being that open and vulnerable, not to mention that active, was likely going to kill him, one way or another. But after months of playing it cautious, he needed her to know what she meant to him. And while he could say it all day by reciting sonnets to her in bed, which is exactly how they had spent the day before, he knew that she related to the world best via the tangible and physical.

He felt the sweat build up on his forehead and his hair had long ago come loose from his carefully applied pomade. His chest was bare down the center where Phryne had pulled open and untucked his shirt, however, his flesh being exposed was doing nothing to keep him cool at the moment. He was burning up from the friction emanating from one Phryne Fisher grinding down on top of him with increasing intensity.

A noise broke his reverie. It was a mew from somewhere to his right. He realized, for the first time, that he had been so focused on Phryne that he had forgotten to be self-conscious about himself or what they were doing. Or where they were doing it.

He looked past Phryne and to the sides and saw that much of the room was captivated by them. He felt a rush of arousal and pride course through his veins.

  
+++

As always, Jack felt amazing inside her.

She loved how he filled her, especially from this angle. Riding on top of him gave her the best vantage point to watch him abandon himself to pleasure. She had been biding her time since that undercover stint at the gentlemen’s club to have Jack in this state of dishevelment. Patience was not her strong suit, however, Jack Robinson kept proving he had been worth the wait.

This position was almost an exact replica of that moment when she had leaped into his lap behind the heavy red curtains. She remembered the feeling of his lips on her breast that day, even with the layers of lace and satin between them. She remembered feeling something else as well that day. As she’d sat astride him trying to go over the case, there was no mistaking the feeling of his arousal between her legs. A memory that had warmed many an evening when she had been without a bed mate and on at least one occasion when she had been with an utterly unsatisfactory one.

She’d fantasized about what that moment could have become. The excitement of almost getting caught in that curtained off space, the sounds of the other patrons surrounding them. The idea of Jack succumbing to his passions, let alone in a semi-public space, how delicious.

And now, here they were. Fantasy to reality. Had she been thinking earlier, she’d have had him  
call her Lulu tonight instead of Fern. Perhaps Archie would return another time?

The real thing was proving to be just as tantalizing as her fantasy version. She ran her hands across the fine dusting of hair on his chest, bracing herself as she changed the movement of her hips. She had thought it was sweet that he had been cautious of her modesty. So very Jack.

But she was proud of her body and had no problem with others seeing her naked form. This went beyond the thrill of being admired, desired, or potentially envied. One of the many life lessons from her time in Paris was that the human form was magnificent. That all bodies were beautiful in one way or another. She didn’t mind people watching and appreciating her body in motion as she undulated over Jack. She felt strong and sexy.

It wasn’t until she saw Jack’s focus break and he looked away from her that she felt something, strange. From her position astride Jack, she was facing away from the center of the room. She was only able to see the people to the right and left of them. With Jack distracted she too began looking around and realized just how intently they were being watched. It was one of the most erotic experiences she had ever had.

And yet, in the midst of it all, even as she could feel the exquisite tightness that signaled she was nearing release, she was struck by that flutter again. Such an unusual sensation. It was not unlike butterflies in her stomach. Just a flutter, and just briefly. She suddenly felt very exposed. It was disconcerting.

And then, Jack began thrusting with increased vigor.

She looked down towards him again. He was back to watching her intently, ready to move or adjust for whatever she needed. He was looking at her in worship. She felt drawn into his gaze. His beautiful, intense gaze on her.

She reached down to grab his braces for extra purchase and met him thrust for thrust. She felt his long fingers dig into the flesh of her bottom and felt it was the only thing keeping her tethered to the ground. She let go of everything else and surrendered herself to the moment and to him, to them, to having their two become a writhing as a beautiful one.

Their breathing became synchronized. He took his hand and slid it around to cup her breast before resting it over her heart. She felt a tingle of energy there that echoed what she was feeling in her core. She found herself drawn to reciprocate and placed her right hand over his heart. The fluttering of his lids told her he felt something as well.

Instead of continuing their frenetic pace, they slowed. Jack sat up a little straighter and Phryne adjusted her legs so that she was wrapped around his back. They settled into a slow but steady rhythm that intensified their thrusting. She found Jack’s eyes were hypnotizing that close up. She wanted to kiss every smile line around his eyes and brush her lips across his long lashes to feel their gentle silkiness.

They were coalescing into something that felt like pure energy. It was the most remarkable feeling she’d experienced with another person, let alone while being intimate with someone. She felt the energy inside her drawing in on itself like an ocean wave until finally, it crested, giving her a moment of weightlessness before she felt him erupt inside her. A heartbeat later she came apart completely.

They leaned towards each other, foreheads touching, just breathing.

He held her as her body continued to come down from her release. She was vaguely aware of him gently stroking her back. Every touch sent shivers through her. She couldn’t do more than wrap her arms around his neck and hold him tightly. There was a dawning realization that they were both trembling, their bodies aware of some new threshold they had crossed together.

And then, just like that, the energy in the room shifted.

The writhing of the shadowy figures, the anonymous Greek chorus that had borne witness to their passion, continued to grow and become more vocal. A new couple, inspired by what they had seen, or perhaps biding their time, took up a spot on the center chaise. Attention diverted away from Fern and Archie, left panting in each other’s arms.

  
**Chapter 4**

  
Phryne was uncharacteristically quiet on the short drive home. Jack wasn’t quite sure why, but for his part, his entire body was thrumming. He couldn’t wait to get home so they could talk about all they had seen and done that night. There was no trace of shame or self-consciousness about the night. In fact, Jack was invigorated to the point of feeling giddy.

And love, he was convinced more than ever that he was a man besotted with a goddess.

Once they were in her townhouse, he shed his well-worn trench coat and then turned to help Phryne out of her fur. When he turned back from hanging it up he was surprised to find Phryne seemingly frozen in place. He pulled the mask down from his eyes but left it draped around his neck, then embraced her from behind. “You are a remarkable woman Phryne Fisher. Every day with you is an adventure.” When he went to kiss her cheek he was surprised to find it damp.

Concerned, he walked in front of her, placed his strong hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. “Phryne, are you okay? What is it love?”

Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked at him intently. “Jack.” Her voice was throaty.

Confused and concerned he ushered her into the parlour. He poured them each a dram of whiskey.

“Come, sit down and you can tell me what’s bothering you. Oh God, I didn’t hurt you tonight, did I?”

“Oh, Jack.”

He guided her gently to the couch by the fireplace, thankfully already lit and giving off a comfortable warmth. She sat down unceremoniously. Jack was quickly going from a natural high to panic-filled concern. He took a sip of his whiskey with a shaky hand.

“Phryne love, you are worrying me, did I do something wrong?”

“No, not all. I just…I mean…I, Jack? Oh God, Jack.”

A few tears escaped from her eyes. She furiously brushed at them. He had only seen her cry once since they had known each other. Once. His heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to figure out what could possibly be bothering her to this extent. He handed her his handkerchief.

“If I hurt you somehow, I will never forgive myself. Please, talk to me.”

She shook her head furiously and tried again. She lifted her glass and drank down the whiskey in one swallow.

“I’m fine, Jack. Well, I’m not fine, but I am physically okay.”

Jack felt no more certain than before as to what was the matter with her.

“I think I’m in love with you.” And then she promptly burst into tears.

Of all the things she could have said in that moment, it was the one he was least expecting. Understanding was slowly blooming for him and began soothing his panic. His dread was morphing into joy at what she was saying and the tears began to make more sense.

“Phryne, you don’t have to say it. You don’t have to ever say it for me to know. We both know you’ve had my heart for over a year. Why say it now? Where is this coming from?”

“Dammit, Jack! It’s precisely because you don’t expect me to say it that I have to say it now. Tonight was so unexpected. I don’t know what I was thinking taking you to that party.”

“Do you regret it, Phryne? Do you regret being there with me?”

“No, just the opposite! Why is this coming out all wrong?” Finally remembering it, she yanked off the lace mask she had been wearing and tossed it at the end table. She then shifted her position and grabbed his hands.

“Being there with you in that room, it was thrilling at first. I felt beautiful and powerful. And you Jack, you were so uninhibited and open, it was exciting.”

“Phryne, you were a goddess in there. I’ve never experienced anything quite like it.”

“That’s just it, Jack. When you touched my heart and we shattered so completely together. That was more than sex.”

Jack’s pulse began racing again. That was exactly how he felt, broken apart and put back together.

Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. “No one has ever made me feel like that Jack. No one. I genuinely felt loved and cared for at that moment. Like anything could happen and it would be okay because I was with you.”

He began to feel the weight of what she was saying but was unsure how it was going to change them.

“Phryne, no one has ever meant what you mean to me. You are my friend and my lover. Truly my partner in crime. I hope loving me, doesn’t change that. Not now, not ever.” His own voice had become husky and he could feel tears of his own forming.

“I don’t know. I haven’t really been with anyone like this before. On the good days, Renee made me feel powerful and desired. I was a source of strength for him and in many ways, he was that for me. I let him be the fuel to my fire. I was young and unsure what love should feel like, so it seemed right at the time. After his betrayal of my heart, my trust, and my body, I closed myself off. All my lovers since then have been fun, exciting, powerful, distracting, and occasionally comforting. But tonight. Tonight something, I don’t know, fractured.”

Jack wasn’t sure if this would end up being too much for her, for them. His heart was swelling as she was talking, but he also was very nervous she would decide it was too much and send him on his way.

“At first being surrounded by all of that erotic energy tonight felt exhilarating and sexy. But something changed, we were no less swept up in our passion for each other, but it seemed to change from sex to something more. And I wasn’t prepared for that to happen, let alone in a room of strangers. Does that make sense? I can’t seem to stop rambling right now.

Anyway, it appears I have fallen completely and inexorably in love with you. I guess I felt you deserved to know.”

She could barely look at him. He wanted to reassure her, but took his time, because he felt his next moves were critical to not scaring her off. He grasped one of her hands and with his other he gently stroked her cheek, guiding it towards him so that he could look at her face. In his gentlest voice, the one he used for scared children at crime scenes he proceeded cautiously.

“If I recall Phryne, you have shouldered the burden of me loving you for quite some time now. We agreed all those months ago that we were stuck with each other. And now, half a world away from where we started, we finally have each other completely. You’ve endured my unwavering love for you all this time, I suppose, I could learn to do the same for you.”

Phryne’s face softened a little.

“So, nothing has to change?” Her eyes, tinged with anxiety, searched his for answers.

“Between us, Miss Fisher? I believe a wise woman once told me that ‘nothing worth doing was easy.’ So I think we stick with that as our guiding principle. What do you say?” He undid the knot of his mask, slipped the fabric off and wiped the last of her tears away.

“Well, I wise man once told me I wasn’t a telescope.”

Jack snorted at the memory.

“But after tonight, somehow I only see stars.”

“Not bad for a romantic overture Phryne. Is that the best that you can do?”

“Would you like me to improve on it?”

“More than anything.”


End file.
